


Crabby lap dance

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Bagel, Supenatural
Genre: Crabby bagel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse





	Crabby lap dance

Bagel Bobby rolled in to his house. He was all alone, Bagel Crowley was out making deals and Bagel Dean and Bagel Cas was probably having the FRICK FRACK in some motel room just like Bagel Moose and the spirit of bagel Gadreel. He rolled out in to the living room and sat down in front of his Desk made out of Bagelwood. Then a sudden poof sound could be heard and Bagel Crowley appeared out of nowhere.

“HULLO BBy” He said and Bobby jerked.

“HEYY bAe” Bobby responded.

“HOw u doin’”

“ToAstISH”

Crowley smirked and walked up t Bobby. “HoOw boUt I makE it bUTTER thEn?” Bobby nodded in confusion. Crowley turned around and placed his arse a few inches over Bobby’s lap. Crowley moved his arse in circles over Bobby’s lap. The bagel smiled like a baby on Christmas eve. “u like DAt?” Crowley aSkED

“yUz”

“gUUd”

Crowley continued giving Bobby a lap dance for hours, swaying his arse, sometimes switching position. By eight Am Bobby got sick of getting a lap dance so he pulled Crowley down on to him and clashed their lips together. Then they made sweet, sweet babbies…

THE END


End file.
